superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze is a 1991 American martial arts superhero comedy film directed by Michael Pressman, based on the fictional superhero team the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is the sequel to the 1990 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Secret of the Ooze was followed by a third film in 1993, and a fourth (TMNT) in 2007. The film is distributed in the United States by New Line Cinema, and internationally distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film follows the adventures of the four Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and their Master Splinter. Resuming from the events of the last film, the villain, Shredder, returns to take back command of the Foot Clan, and work towards getting revenge on the Turtles. When he learns the secret behind the Turtles' mutation, he becomes more dangerous than ever. The film sheds some light on the origins of Splinter and the Turtles, as well as introduces two new villains: Tokka and Rahzar. Plot One year after the events of the first film, a young pizza delivery boy named Keno inadvertently encounters burglars on his route and tries to stop them. Seeing him as a witness, the burglars attack Keno, who proves to be an expert martial artist, but he is soon overwhelmed before the arrival of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They vanish after rescuing Keno, tying the burglars up, and taking the pizza he was delivering, leaving behind the money to pay for it. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, along with their master Splinter, are living with April O'Neil while they look for a new place to live following the events of their last adventure. Splinter wants to remain in the shadows, while Raphael thinks they should live out in the open. At a junkyard where the remnants of The Foot and Shredder's second-in-command Tatsu are hiding out, they are met by their master, who has been disfigured by his previous defeat but did not die as they thought. April interviews Professor Jordan Perry of Techno Global Research Industries (TGRI) about a possible toxic waste leak. He assures her that everything is fine, but at the same time their scientists discover dandelions which have been mutated by the leak. Freddy, a spy for the Foot posing as April's cameraman, discovers this and reports it to his master, who decides to have Perry interrogated. Back at April's apartment, Splinter reveals to her and the turtles that the canister of mutagen (dubbed "Ooze" by the Turtles) which mutated them into their current state 15 years prior was created by TGRI, and they too decide to talk to him. The Foot gets to Perry first and kidnaps him, salvaging the last vial canister of ooze in the process. The turtles attempt to get the canister back, but ultimately fail. Afterward, Keno gets into April's apartment under the guise of delivering pizza and discovers Splinter and the turtles. At the Shredder's hideout, Perry is forced into using the remaining ooze on a wolf and a snapping turtle, which mutate into Tokka and Rahzar. With the imminent threat to April's safety by the Foot, the turtles start to actively look for a new home. After an argument with Leonardo, Raphael breaks off from the group, while Michelangelo discovers an abandoned subway station and deems it a perfect hideout. Raphael and Keno defy Splinter's orders and implant Keno into the Foot Clan to find their hideout. However, they are caught and Raphael is captured, while Keno escapes to warn the others. When they come, they are ambushed by Shredder and the Foot; Splinter saves the group, but leaves as they face Tokka and Rahzar, who prove too strong to defeat. Donatello finds Perry and the five of them make a tactical retreat. Once back in their hideout, Perry explains that the creation of the ooze was an accident, disheartening Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael, who saw a higher purpose for their existence. Shredder unleashes Tokka and Rahzar into a nearby neighborhood to cause damages. The next day, Freddy sends a message to April that Tokka and Rahzar will be released into Central Park if the Turtles don't meet the Foot Clan at the construction site. Perry develops an antidote to the mutations and when they confront the two, Leonardo and Michelangelo trick Tokka and Rahzar into eating it. They discover the trick and brutally attack, throwing Raphael into a public dance club where Vanilla Ice is performing. A big fight ensues among hundreds of witnesses and eventually the turtles turn Tokka and Rahzar into their natural state. The turtles fight with Shredder on the pier. Having consumed the ooze he has become a Super Shredder making him bigger and more powerful than before. During the fight the pier which Shredder destroys collapses on him presumably killing him. In a press release, April reads a note from Perry, thanking the turtles for saving him, and when they return home, they deny being seen by the humans, but Splinter holds up the evening's newspaper on which they are plastered across the cover. He then orders the four of them to do flips as punishment, chanting the theme song they were dancing to at the club "Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" exclaiming he "made another funny" as the scene freezes. Cast Live-action actors * Paige Turco as April O'Neil, a news reporter, and the human companion of the Turtles and Splinter. Turco replaced Judith Hoag for this film and the following film.5 * David Warner as Professor Jordan Perry, a scientist who works for the TGRI company as head scientist. He works with the Turtles to create an antidote for the mutated Tokka and Rahzar. * Ernie Reyes, Jr. as Keno, a pizza delivery boy, and martial arts expert, who meets the turtles in the beginning of the film and befriends them. * Toshishiro Obata as Tatsu: Shredder's right-hand man and temporary leader of the Foot Clan in Shredder's absence. * François Chau as Shredder, the Turtles and Splinter arch-nemesis who survived the battle with Splinter from the first film, and wishes to get revenge on Splinter and the Turtles. François Chau replaced James Saito in this film; He is voiced by David McCharen, reprising his role from the first film. ** Kevin Nash as Super Shredder, a superior version of Shredder. Voice cast * Brian Tochi as Leonardo, the leader of the Turtles. He wears a blue bandana and carries two ninjaken on the back of his shell. * Robbie Rist as Michelangelo, one of the four Turtles, and is the most light-hearted of the four. He wears an orange bandana and carries dual nunchaku on each side within his belt. * Adam Carl as Donatello, one of the four turtles and is known for his technological expertise He wears a purple bandana and carries a bo on the back of his shell. * Laurie Faso as Raphael, the more aggressive and rebellious of the four turtles. He wears a red bandana and carries two sai in his belt, Troum and Faso replace Josh Pais in this film. * Kevin Clash as Splinter, the master and father figure of the turtles, and is a mutant rat. * Michael McConnohie as Tatsu * Frank Welker as Tokka and Rahzar, a mutated wolf and a mutated alligator snapping turtle created by Shredder using a canister of ooze from the TGRI company * David McCharen as Shredder Puppeteers * Mark Caso as Leonardo * Michelan Sisti as Michelangelo * Leif Tilden as Donatello * Kenn Troum as Raphael * Kevin Clash as Splinter * Mark Ginther as Rahzar * Kurt Bryant as Tokka Sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze was followed by a sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993). Gallery Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Films Category:1991